Zhu Xiangjun
Note: The Manhua chapter 15 has this character's name mislabeled. I do have the correct image for this character. Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Zhu Yu Jun."【TDG】Manhua 15 - Practice! Note: Previously the translations had his name written as Zhu Xiang Jun One of the three commoner students at the Holy Orchid Institute that stood up with Nie Li against teacher Shen Xiu. Like Wei Nan and Zhang Ming he also has a red soul realm and received a cultivation technique from Nie Li that was suited for his soul realm's form and attribute.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! It is later revealed that he has a Sacred Flame attribute.【TDG】Chapter 78 – Treasure At the Holy Orchid Institute's exam he was found to be a 2 Star Bronze rank demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? After the younger generation tournament he goes with Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, and Wei Nan to visit Nie Li at the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? Once there, he receives a Sacred Flame attribute demon spirit with god level growth from Nie Li. However, it is unclear if he has reached silver rank. He stays there with Zhang Ming and Wei Nan as Nie Li impersonates Wei Nan to travel to the Holy Orchid Institute and enter the Heavenly Sacred Border.【TDG】Chapter 97 – Into the Heavenly Sacred Border On the first day of the new school year Nie Li and the rest of the group of friends travels to an ancient construct near the City Lord's Mansion. During their time apart, Zhu Xiangjun managed to catch up with the others to become a 5 Star Silver demon spiritualist. The group is able to pass through the barrier and enter an isolated space. After being chased by Scarlet Ghosts they happen upon a Netherlamp Behemoth.【TDG】Chapter 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth At one point Wei Nan is captured by the demon beast's tongues, but Du Ze is able to quickly cut him free.【TDG】Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 After the group escapes they head towards what appears to be a village. On their way they come across a mysterious monument that only Nie Li could approach. Afterwards, Nie Li asked Wei Nan to merge with his demon spirit to quickly search the area to see if there was anything else like the monument, but he found nothing. When they got close to the village Zhu Xiangjun stayed behind with the rest as Nie Li investigated.【TDG】Chapter 141 – Silver Winged Family After insuring their safety, Nie Li came back and escorted them to a courtyard of the Silver Winged Family where Zhu Xiangjun cultivated with the aid of Blood Crystals until he had broken through to 1 star gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 144 – Testing medicine? When the stones of light had been collected, Nie Li and the new member of the team, Duan Jian left the village. However, he told Wei Nan and the rest that he would return in ten days time and meet at a nearby location.【TDG】Chapter 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon True to his word, Nie Li returned and set off a string of explosions that almost completely destroyed the Silver Winged Family's village.【TDG】Chapter 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? He then briefly left them to make another attack on the blood crystal mine in order to free the slaves.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack The group continued to hide out in the woods for awhile more, before returning to Glory City through the teleportation array.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :He is with Nie Li and helps with the preparations for the defensive lines against the Demon Beast Horde. When the lines are breached he fights along side Nie Li, Du Ze, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, and everyone else in the group to defend Glory City. 【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Alternate Life He was one of Du Ze's direct subordinates and was very loyal towards Du Ze and Glory City. In the battle with the demon beasts, he was one of the defenders that fought to protect the city and died.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Category:Zhu Family Category:Zhu Family